Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht - Die guten alten Zeiten
Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht - Die guten alten ZeitenDeutsche Version auf Amazon (engl.: How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming) ist ein Kurzfilm der nach der Haupthandlung aber vor dem Epilog des drittem Films Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 3 - Die geheime Welt spielt. Kurzzusammenfassung Um die nächste Generation aus Neu-Berk zu lehren, wie Berkianer und Drachen Freunde wurden, beschließen Hicks und Astrid die Tradition zu Snoggletog ein Theaterstück aufzuführen, wieder aufleben zu lassen. Handlung Ein paar Tage vor Snoggletog sind Hicks und Astrid dabei sich auf die Feiertage vorzubereiten. Hicks erzählt seinem Sohn Nuffink von den Traditionen an Snoggletog, und von den Drachen, die vor zehn Jahren in die Geheime Welt gezogen sind. Viele Bewohner von Neu-Berk bereiten zu Snoggletog das Lieblingsessen ihrer ehemaligen Gefährten zu, um sich an sie zu erinnern; so auch Hicks. Er will gerade mit seinem Sohn ein paar Fische angeln gehen, als er in dem Moment in dem er das Haus verlässt von einem Baumstamm umgestoßen wird. Hicks älteres Kind Zephyr, die für die Falle verantwortlich ist, meint, dass das ihr Drachen-Abwehr-System ist und sie es gerade testet. Sie will verhindern, dass Drachen, die von dem viele Futter angelockt werden könnten, in ihr Zuhause eindringen. Hicks versteht seine Tochter nicht. Er fände es toll, wenn die Drachen zurückkehren würden. Zephyr erklärt, dass sie das Buch der Drachen gefunden und dort gelesen hat, wie furchteinflößend und gefährlich Drachen sind. Hicks und Astrid können die Beschreibungen zum Aussehen der Drachen nicht wirklich belegen, was Zephyr aber in ihrer Meinung nur bestätigt. Sie überzeugt ihren kleinen Bruder so auch davon, dass Drachen gefährlich sind. Die beiden wollen sich nun darauf vorbereiten, die Drachen zu töten. Hicks und Astrid können nur ungläubig zusehen, wie ihre Kinder den Raum verlassen. thumb|left|300x300px|Hicks und Astrid besprechen sich vor dem Lagerfeuer Am Abend vor dem Haus fragt sich Hicks, wie Zephyr und Nuffink zu einer solchen Meinung kommen konnten. Er fürchtet, dass seine Kinder, wie seine Vorfahren, aus Unwissenheit zu falschen Schlüssen kommen. Er will dies verhindern. Astrid schlägt daraufhin vor, ein Theaterstück aufzuführen, wie es früher in Alt-Berk zu Snoggletog Tradition war. Das Stück soll davon handeln, wie Menschen und Drachen Freunde wurden. Trotz der wenigen Tage, die noch bis Snoggeltog Zeit sind, will Hicks das Stück aufführen lassen und plant deswegen mit Grobian zu reden. Die Kinder haben in der Zwischenzeit eine weitere Drachenfalle vor der Tür aufgebaut. Hicks, der von dem ganzen Drachenthema an Ohnezahn denken muss, fragt sich, ob sein alter Freund ihn auch so sehr vermisst. thumb|300x300px|Ohnezahn zeichnet im Sand In der Geheimen Welt scheint dies der Fall zu sein. Ohnezahn hat Hicks mit einem Stock in den Sand gezeichnet, während seine Tochter Dart in der Nähe spielt. Doch die Zeichnung macht sie neugierig und sie setzt sich neben den Nachtschatten, um das Bild zu betrachten. Ohnezahns Söhne Springer und Raffrenner, die bei ihrem Spielkampf auch neben dem Bild landen, sowie seine Gefährtin setzten sich zu ihm. Die beiden Jungs fügen dem Bild noch Drachenflügel hinzu, die Ohnezahn aber wieder entfernt. Er zeichnet die Insel Neu-Berk und sich selbst und verbindet den gezeichneten Drachen mit Hicks. Das Tagschattenweibchen, scheint zu verstehen, was Ohnezahn damit sagen möchte, ist aber wenig davon begeistert. Die beiden erwachsenen Schattendrachen ziehen weiter und rufen ihre Kinder zu sich. Dart verweilt aber noch einen Moment länger, um das Bild zu betrachten, folgt dann aber auch ihrer Familie. Am nächsten Tag in Neu-Berk werfen einige Kinder Gegenstände auf eine Statue von Haudrauf. Grobian, der dies beobachtet, ist sauer, dass sie nicht den nötigen Respekt an das frühere Oberhaupt und seinen Freund zollen. Doch die Kinder scheinen nicht mal zu wissen, wer Haudrauf war. Sie verlassen den Platz, als Grobian anfängt mit der Statue zu sprechen. Als Hicks und Astrid dazukommen, erzählt Grobian ihnen davon und Grobian wird berichtet, dass sie eine Theatervorführung planen. Grobian ist von der Idee begeistert und such in seinem Haus nach dem Skript der letzten Aufführung in Berk. Doch das alte Stück stellt die Drachen noch als blutrünstige Bestien dar. Es wird also besprochen, was sich für die Geschichte besser eignet. Grobian erklärt sich dazu bereit ein neues Skript zu schreiben, das darstellt, wie alle Wikinger und Drachen Freundschaft geschlossen haben, aber auch wie wichtig Haudrauf für Berks Geschichte war. thumb|300x300px|Springer und Raffrenner gefällt die Idee ihrer Schwester Nachts in der Geheimen Welt betrachtet Dart immer noch das Bild im Sand, während der Rest der Familie schläft. Doch das Tag-Nacht-Mädchen hat eine Idee und weckt ihre Brüder auf. Sie fordert sie auf leise zu sein und schleichen sich wieder zu der Zeichnung. Dart macht deutlich, dass sie Neu-Berk erkunden will; Raffrenner und Springer sind von der Idee begeistert. Die Jungdrachen verlassen daraufhin die Geheime Welt, unbemerkt von ihren Eltern. Am nächsten Morgen geht Grobian zu Hicks' Werkstatt, um ihm das Skript zu zeigen, an dem er die ganze Nacht gearbeitet hat. Hicks war aber auch am Arbeiten, er hat ein Ohnezahn-Kostüm für die Aufführung gebaut. Grobian ist davon überzeugt, dass sie ihre vermissten Freunde stolz machen werden. Hicks, der wieder nach Hause gegangen ist, wird beim Betreten seiner Wohnung erneut von einer Drachenfalle getroffen und endet gefesselt und an der Decke baumelnd im Zimmer. Die Kinder beschließen noch mehr Fallen zu bauen. Sie verlassen das Haus und lassen ihren Vater einfach hängen. Mittlerweile haben Ohnezahn und seine Gefährtin mit schrecken festgestellt, dass ihre Kinder nicht mehr bei ihnen sind. Sie machen sich sofort auf die Suche. thumb|300x300px|Grobian unterstützt Taffnuss beim Vortragen seines Texts|left Wieder in Neu-Berk ist Grobain dabei die Rollen für sein Stück zu verteilen. Für die Rolle von Hicks, hat er Taffnuss vorgesehen. Hicks ist davon nicht wirklich überzeugt. Das ganze Stück und die Darstellung seines Charakters scheinen ihm nicht "heldenhaft" genug zu sein. Die Tag-Nacht-Babys sind nun eine ganze Weile schon auf dem offene Meer unterwegs. Raffrenner scheint besonders müde von dem Flug zu sein, denn sein Bruder muss ihn auffangen, damit er nicht abstürzt. Glücklicherweise ist Neu-Berk schon am Horizont sichtbar geworden. Grobian ist nun dabei die Rolle für Haudrauf zu vergeben. Doch trotzt Fischbeins hervorragendem Auftritt glaubt er selbst die Rolle am besten verkörpern zu können. Aber Grobian bricht in Tränen aus als er versucht den Text aufzusagen. Hicks ahnt schon, dass das Theaterstück eine Katastrophe wird. thumb|300x300px|Die Tag-Nächte haben Neu-Berk gefunden Die Tag-Nächte sind nun auch auf der Insel angekommen und betrachten neugierig den Schnee. Während Springer und Raffrenner beginnen sich gegenseitig damit abzuwerfen, fordert Dart sie dazu auf leiser zu sein und nähert sich dem Dorf. Ihre Brüder folgen ihr. Die drei Drachen schleichen sich unter die Bühne und schauen durch eine Falltür nach draußen. Sie sehen das Ohnezahn-Kostüm. Doch während die zwei Brüder sich erschrocken zurückziehen, will Dart es genauer untersuchen. Sie kann außerdem Hicks sehen und erkennt Ähnlichkeiten mit der Zeichnung die Ohnezahn zuvor gemacht hatte. Bevor sie sich weiter nähern kann, wird sie von Raffrenner und Springer zurückgehalten. Trotzdem können sie nicht verhindern, dass Hicks sie sieht. Doch da das Theaterstück gleich losgeht und Hicks den Drachen spielt, hat er keine Zeit den Babys zu folgen. thumb|300x300px|Die Tag-Nächte wurden von ihren Eltern aufgespürt|left Die jungen Drachen laufen derweil einem Schaf über den Weg. Sowohl das Schaf als auch die Drachen scheinen sich nicht ganz geheuer zu sein. Langsam gehen die Tag-Nächte an ihm vorbei und fliegen auf einen Felsvorsprung von der aus sie die Bühne sehen können. Wenig später werden sie von ihren Eltern gefunden. Doch gerade als die erwachsenen Drachen anfingen mit ihren Kindern zu schimpfen, wurden sie von dem Geschehen auf der Bühne abgelenkt: das Theaterstück beginnt. Grobian und Taffnuss führen das Stück vor, unterstützt durch Rotzbakke, der als Souffleur unter der Bühne den Text bereit hält. Hicks, noch immer empört darüber, wie er in dem Stück dargestellt wird, wird von Astrid daran erinnert, dass es um den Geist der Geschichte geht und nicht um die ganz genauen Begebenheiten. Hicks stimmt zu, und wird dann auch sofort in dem Drachenkostüm auf die Bühne geholt. Die Zuschauer sind beeindruckt von der Vorstellung. Auch Nuffink zeigt sich begeistert, jedoch versteckt er Reaktion, als er sieht wie seine Schwester sich nicht viel aus der Vorstellung macht. Grobian - wieder von Gefühlen überwältigt - löst jedoch versehentlich ein Feuer hinter der Bühne aus, was sich in Sekunden auf die gesamte Fläche ausbreitet. Wenig später stürzt das Holzgerüst der Bühne ein und Hicks, der in dem Kostüm kaum etwas sehen kann, läuft praktisch blind in dem Chaos umher. Er nähert sich dabei langsam einer Klippe. Ohnezahn bemerkt wie die Person in dem Kostüm den Hang hinunterstürzt und eilt sofort zur Rettung. Er kann Hicks wieder auf die Bühne heben und erkennt seinen Freund nun am Geruch. Doch Hicks hält Grobian für seinen Retter. Grobian, der den Umriss des Nachtschattens zwar auf der Bühne im Rauch sieht, aber nicht erkennt, dass es sich dabei wirklich um Ohnezahn handelt, fährt mit der Vorstellung fort. Die Zuschauer - nun wieder etwas beruhigter nach dem ganzen Durcheinander - und Ohnezahns Familie schauen gespannt zu, wie der Drache seine Schnauze an Grobians ausgestreckte Hand legt. Das Publikum liebt das Finale des Stücks; selbst Zephyr scheint ihren Gefallen daran gefunden zu haben. Sie geht hinter die Bühne, um mit ihrem Vater zu sprechen. Doch anstatt Hicks sieht sie sich Ohnezahn gegenüber. Sie ist anfangs etwas verängstigt, doch als Ohnezahn sich ihr langsam und friedlich nähert, ist sie von dem Drachen fasziniert. Doch das Treffen ist nur kurz, Ohnezahn verlässt mit seiner Familie den Platz. Auf dem Heimweg schwärt Zephyr ihren Eltern von Ohnezahn. Hicks versteht nicht wirklich von was sie redet, und obwohl das Theaterstück anders verlaufen ist als geplant, scheint es den erwünschten Effekt auf die jungen Wikinger aus Neu-Berk zu haben. Hicks bedankt sich bei Grobian, und lädt ihn für den Abend zu sich nach Hause ein. In dem Haus finden sie einen grün leuchtenden Kristall vor, und auch die Schüssel mit den Fischen ist nun leer. Die Wikinger eilen nach draußen und können im Mondschein die Drachen vorbeifliegen sehen. Glücklich, dass sie von der Drachenfamilie besucht wurden, macht Astrid den Vorschlag sie auch mal zu besuchen. Wenige Monate später reisen Hicks, Astrid, Zephyr und Nuffink an den Rand der Geheimen Welt und treffen dort ihre alten Freunde. Auftritte Trivia * Das Feuer des Tagschattens wird hier grün dargestellt, anstatt mit der üblichen lila Farbe. * Der Kurzfilm ist das zweite Weihnachts-Spezial der Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht-Reihe. Das erste Spezial ist Dragons - Ein Geschenk von Nachtschatten. Es gibt zusätzlich noch den How to Train Your Dragon - Snoggletog Log, der aber kein Kurzfilm mit richtiger Handlung ist. Quellen * Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht - Die guten alten Zeiten * Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht - Die guten alten Zeiten (Hörspiel) en:How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming Kategorie:Kurzfilme